


Who's the Real Monster?

by Winchester_Huntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Animal Transformation, BAMF Maria Hill, Dog - Freeform, German Shepherd, Good Loki, LOTR References, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is Fascinated, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Animal, Pack Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Rottweiler - Freeform, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Skinwalker, Skinwalker Bucky Barnes, Skinwalker Reader, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Huntress/pseuds/Winchester_Huntress
Summary: The Avengers are taken hostage by HYDRA and meet another prisoner. A prized one, one that they keep close. One that doesn't think she deserves to be saved.I'm going to be editting this a lot, so there will be changes. Slight ones, but there will be changes.





	1. Boss' New Toys

The boss was excited, unusually so. “Let's go bitch, I've been brought new toys.” I bowed my head and followed him out the door. I kept my head down as he maneuvered through the cold, stone halls. We stopped outside a thick metal door, two armed guards stood on both sides of the door. ”Now remember pet, eyes down, stay silent and I might feed you.” He said sternly. I nodded my head and he grabbed my face in his hand, squishing my cheeks violently. “Do you understand pet?” I flinched at his tone, “Y-Yes si-r,” I heard my voice rasp and stutter. He let me go, “Good,” his previous tone replaced with a nice one he used towards his superiors. He straightened up and wiped away nonexistent dust from his shoulder before opening the door. I followed suit, keeping my eyes on my bare feet. I refrained from glancing up to see who the new prisoners were. Instead, watching them from the edges of my vision. There were more of them than I thought there would be. There were seven to be more precise. I didn't recognize any of them. But it seemed none off them knew who to stare at, me or the boss. “I see you've noticed the bitch,” Boss stated snapping his fingers. I quickly fell to my knees, starting to shake slightly. Boss smirked before putting a hand on my head. “Obedient pet isn't she?” Boss asked no one in particular starting to pet my pixie cut hair. “What the fuck man?” the brunette man with a beard asked. My gaze snapped up to the man in shock. Was he insane?! Boss saw me look at them and backhanded me, it echoed in the bare room. I fell to the floor, not even caring to catch myself. ”What the hell did I tell you in the hall?” I picked my naked body off the floor and went back to resting on my knees on the floor, my gaze set on the floor. “I guess you'll have to work for your food another way.” Boss said with mock disappointment before sighing in the same manor. The two large blondes and a lithe black haired man looked like they were almost shaking with anger. I stayed silent and tried to tune out of their conversation. ‘How long have you been here?’ I heard the voice echo through my thoughts. I blinked confusedly ‘I have the ability to communicate through thoughts. How long have you been here?’ I didn't want to speak, so I thought back ‘I'm... unsure... Who are you’ I watched at the group from the corner of my eye. The black haired man was watching me intently ‘I am Loki, and you are?’ I was upset at how long it took to remember my name... ‘I'm... Samantha, but everyone used to call me Sam.’ Boss turned around and started to walk out of the door with a smirk. I quickly got up and followed him. ‘I suppose we can finish this conversation later.’ Loki told me before the door closed. I tensed as we drew closer to the trainee's training room. I tensed as Boss opened the door.

The recruits were in multiple rings fighting one another in a one-on-one fighting session. They knew better than to stop because a superior walked into the room. Boss whistled loudly and all sessions stopped. All of the recruits jumped out of the rings and ran to form a line, their arms behind their backs. Boss looked pleased by their quick, eager to please reactions, “Now then boys,” Boss started, he snapped his fingers and I fell onto my knees. “This bitch here disobeyed me. So, I'm going to a meeting and pet here is going help train you.” I kept my eyes on the floor, I didn't want to make this any worse than it was already going to be. “We would be delighted to have her sir,” one of the bolder recruits said, taking a small step forward. “Good. I'll leave you boys to it then.” Boss stated sounding cheery before he walked out.


	2. A Glimpse of Pain

After being the trainee's practice dummy and toy, Boss sent me back to the prisoners' cell with a toothbrush and told me that if it wasn't clean in two hours that I would not get food for at least another day and I would have to sleep outside in the snow for three. He took me to the cell and threw me in, “Two hours bitch, clock's ticking·” I started rapidly scrubbing the floor, ignoring the prisoners' questions varying from personal information to my health. “She won't speak with any of you.” The dark haired man who sounded like Loki stated, he sounded annoyed. “Well do you have a better idea Reindeer Games?” Loki rolled is eyes, “Of course I do, imbecile. You've all wasted your breath on asking her questions she is not permitted to answer. Look how she was treated for simply looking at your hideous face.” As he finished saying that, I heard him in my head. His voice more gentle than usual, ‘Hello Samantha, are you alright?’ I swallowed thickly and didn't answer, instead choosing to scrub the floor more rapidly. ‘When was the last time you ate?’ he tried instead. My stomach growled loudly in response and I wrapped an arm around it to silence it, barely wincing as I pressed on the still forming bruises. I glanced at the camera quickly before continuing to scrub semi-violently. Loki and the others followed my gaze before I felt a strong surge of power as I got back to scrubbing. I momentarily stopped before going back, “I've set the cameras on loop Samantha, you may speak.” His voice was as gentle as it had been in my head. I stopped moving and looked at him, before the door. I looked back at the group as smaller blonde man bound beside a redhead looked at Loki suspiciously, “How'd you know her name was Samantha?” Loki once again rolled his eyes, “I'm also telepathic,” he stated flatly before looking back at me, “Now Samantha, can you tell me how you ended up here?” I bit my lip, and glanced at the camera unsure, subconsciously scrubbing the floor. “I guarantee all they see is you scrubbing the floor,” Loki told me surely. “They took my family from me.” I told him quietly before remembering that my ability to have food would come from cleaning this floor. I continued to clean, but did the repetitive movement quicker, “Can you tell us where we are?” The redhead asked. I shrugged, I wasn't sure myself. I simply pointed up for a moment and stated, “Snow.” Before returning back to scrubbing, “Where are you from Sam? Can I call you Sam?” The dirty blonde asked, I nodded before pointing at the buff blonde dressed up in a costume that closely resembled my country's flag. The blonde wearing said costume decided to speak, “America? Do you remember specifically where you're from?” I froze, I was more upset with how long it took me to remember where I had lived, “Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.” The longer haired blonde decided to speak this time, “Do you know where your family is? You said HYDRA took your family.” I dropped the brush for a moment before picking it up and moving to scub elsewhere, “Somewhere no one can hurt them anymore.” I stated simply, my voice shook and stated that I didn't want to talk about it more. I saw Loki kick him out of the corner of my eye. ‘It would be nice to know everyone else's names,’ I thought to myself. “Oh, I have forgotton to do that haven't I?” Loki stated, apparently having heard my thoughts. Loki introduced me to his friends while ignoring my glare. 

The rest of the time that I had to clean was simply spent asking me simple questions. It seemed mundane, but they were about things hadn't thought about in a long time. Like my favorite color, which was green. Just as I finished cleaning, Boss entered the room. He inspected the concrete floor and observed me. “I guess I can feed you today bitch, let's go.” I followed him out the door, hiding a smile as I left.


	3. Interrogations

I was taken to the prisoners' room alot during... interrogations. Boss was very patient with them. But today, Boss seemed to finally be fed up with them, before we entered he warned me that he would be trying a new form of interrogation and that I hadn't done anything wrong. I had wondered what he meant. I wish I hadn't. 

“Now, who wants to talk?” Boss asked the silent group. They glared hatefully, their bodies littered with torture. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as Boss waved a knife around the room nonchalantly. “No one?” he asked, they remained silent. Boss walked over to Bruce and dragged the knife lightly over his face. Bruce said nothing and glared fiercely at him. He huffed a disappointed noise, “And here I was hoping my bitch would be spared.” Boss sadly before backing away from Bruce. Boss walked behind me, promptly grabbing my hair and jerking back so I would be forced to look up. He reached around and slit my throat deeper than what would be necessary to kill someone. I clutched my throat in shock and felt myself fall to the floor. Blood seeping through my fingers as I started to choke on my own blood. Boss still held the now blood covered knife. He tisked the group's shocked expression as he cleaned the blade, “You could've saved her too. Such a shame you killed her.” Loki was yelling in my mind 'Are you alright?' All I remember doing was replying with 'I'm fine,' before passing out.

I woke up in Boss' room, on the floor. My breaths were coming out in short wheezes. “It took you longer to heal pet,” I heard him say. I blinked groggily, looking around the room while feeling the new scar on my throat. “Such a shame, they didn't give up any info. I 'killed' you for nothing.” I got up off the foor and rested on my knees. I resisted the urge to flinch when he put a hand in my hair. 'Loki?' I thought, reaching for a link I wasn't sure was still there.

My head shot up when I heard her voice echo in my mind, it sounded a bit stronger than last time, 'Loki?' The others noticed my action, “Loki what is it?” I set the camera on loop, “Samantha,” they looked confused. “Lokes, she's dead. Nat said that there was no way she could come back with that kind of blood loss and how deep he cut.” I shook my head and concentrated 'How are you alive? You bled out on the floor.' There was a moment of silence, 'I'm a monster,' was all she told me. 'How are you a monster?' I asked her, she didn't reply. 'Samantha?' I asked, she still didn't reply. I furrowed my brow as I told the others her cryptic statement before taking the camera off loop.


	4. Freeing Prisoners and Earning Revenge

Boss took me to one of his meetings, he didn't normally do that. Usually he let the trainees have their fun with me.I kneeled on the floor beside Boss's chair and listened to their plans. “They aren't telling us anything, even the 'death' of pet here barely phased them.” Boss told them motioning towards me before adding, “I mean, just look at what they've done to her throat.” he put a finger under my chin and made me look up, revealing the new angry looking scar. I tried to tune out of their meeting, and I did. Up until they brought up the prisoners, “We could transfer them to the Sokovia base, it's only a couple hundred miles out.” I grasped for my link 'They said you're a couple hundred miles away from Sokovia. I.. don't know where that is...' I told him, keeping my eyes to the floor. “No, this is the Drica base, and bringing them to the Sokovia base brings them closer to their objective,” one of the the men at the table corrected. 'You're at the Drica base, Boss is an idiot.' I thought to the link. I heard Loki's laugh ring through my head, 'I've just informed our rescuers of our location. You're going to get out of here.' Loki told me, I didn't reply. I instead, eavesdropped on the meeting. 

As it turns out, their rescuers weren't that far out. A few hours into the meeting, gunshots started to ring through the hall. I held back a smirk and waited until the shots were near the door before I shifted. It felt liberating and Boss turned to look at me with a look of slight horror as my bones snapped and reformed. I let out an animalistic snarl as I shrank to my other form. Boss and the others at the meeting ran out the door, I wasn't far behind. snarling as I pounced a fatter, and slower man. I dug my teeth into the back of his neck and crunched, breaking his neck before moving onto the next. The invaders of the base looked a little shocked as they were about to shoot the last man, but I tackled him to the ground and jerked him around violently. I looked around and noticed Boss wasn't among the bodies. I growled in fustration and walked up to a woman holding two pistols. I grabbed her had gently in my jaws and pulled slightly. She and a metal suit were a bit shocked. I took a few steps down the hall before turning back and barking once. “I vote following dog,” the suit said, the woman sighed before they both started following me. I took off running down the hall, keeping my nose out for boss' trail. It looked like he took the long way if he was going where I was. The two struggled to keep up, but they could manage.

When we got to the door it was open and I smelled Boss inside. I slipped in and saw him pointing a gun at Steve. I let out a vicious sounding snarl, he froze. “You turned against me you-” I cut him off with tackling him to the floor, barely missing Steve as I tore into Boss' abdomen. I wanted his death slow, and oh how he screamed. The two I'd led here finally burst into the room. The woman let out Steve, who grabbed me by the scruff and pulled me off Boss, who was now gurgling on his own blood. The suit let out Tony who seemed pleased with his release, “Rhodey.” was all I heard him say. I was trying to get away from Steve to finish off Boss. Natasha took one of the woman's guns and cocked it. “You deserve a slow death,” she told him before aiming the gun at him and pulled the trigger, “But I suppose I should make it short.” Clint got up and walked over to Steve and I, “I wonder what he did to piss off this dog that much...” Clint said offering me a hand to sniff. I put my muzzle on his hand instead. When Loki was freed he walked over to the rescuers. “Did either of you see a naked woman with him?” Loki asked intently while pointing at Boss' mutilated corpse. The woman shook her head, “No, but the dog ran out of the room he did before it killed a bunch of HYDRA officials.” Before anyone could say anything else, I started to shift back. Steve dropped me when the sound of my bones snapping and reforming met his ears, probably thinking he was hurting me. I heard, “What the fuck?!” before I passed out.


	5. Healing Begins

“What the fuck?!” Was what most of the team exclaimed, or something similar when the German Shepherd dog turned into Samantha. I darted over to her side and looked her over. She had a deep, angry pink scar on her throat. Where it had been slit. “She's malnourished, she used to much energy that she didn't have.” Bruce said after he'd crouched beside me and looked her over. “So this is what she meant when she said she was a monster.” I mused quietly. I looked up at Maria and Rhodes, “She needs a healer,” Maria nodded, “We brought a jet with medical equipment just in case.” Steve picked her back up without hesitation and nodded to Maria, “Lead the way.” And with that, we all hurried to the jet. The mutual agreement of 'We'll ask her how when she wakes up.' and 'We'll check out the rest of the base later'.

Night had fallen by the time we got to the jet Maria and Rhodes had brought for us. Bruce, who was relatively unscathed due to HYDRA not wanting his other side to come out, had started to dig through all of the medical supplies while Maria got us into the air. Rhodes had retrieved a gurney from the wall and Steve placed Samantha on it. I grabbed a shock blanket from Bruce and drapped it over Samantha. Clint and Natasha were stitching each other up while Steve tried to patch up Stark, who was silently working on his suit. Thor was, and had been silent throughout the ordeal. Bruce noticed Thor sitting in the corner of the jet, “Go check on him, she's not going anywhere.” I hesitantly stood and approached him with a medical kit, sitting beside him with the little box on my lap. “You seem troubled brother,” I told him as I opened it. He smiled when I called him brother. “I am only troubled by the harm done to our friends. I am in hopes their spirits do not weaken, and that we will be able to heal all of Samantha's wounds. Both in mind and body.” I sighed and nodded, clapping his shoulder lightly, “As do I brother, as do I.” I mused loud enough for him to hear while I started to sew the deeper gashes that needed it. When I was satisfied he was going to heal without difficulty, I stood and made my way over to Bruce, assisting him with Samantha. 


	6. Finding A New Home

When I came to, I knew I wasn't with Boss because I actually had some form of clothing and I wasn't on the floor. I sat up and immediately felt the soreness from not shifting for so long and let out a slight groan. I heard a somewhat familiar voice say, “Take it easy, you're body is regaining it's strength and energy.” I blinked the sleep out of my eyes a few times before recognizing Bruce. “Bruce?” I asked to and he nodded his head to confirm. “Where am I?” I asked looking around the gray room I didn't recognize. “You're at the Avenger's Tower in New York,” Bruce said reassuringly. I watched him approach me, “I stitched up a few of the more serious wounds, but the team wants to know how you survived the...” He seemed unable to find a word or term to sugar coat it, “Neck wound...” I grimaced at the reminder and put a hand on my scar. “Yeah, so we think-” Bruce was rudely cut off by the door opening revealing Tony, who was wearing clothes reeking of oil, coffee, and something burnt. I managed not to wrinkle my in distaste, “So how's-Oh you're awake finally.” Bruce sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt, “You remember Tony I'm sure.” I nodded hesitantly looking past Tony and into the hallway as Loki seemingly appeared. He entered, “I see you've finally awoken. How do you feel?” Loki asked, completely ignoring Tony's presence and barely sparing Bruce a glance. I nodded my head, “I've felt better, but I feel much better then before.” Loki gave a small smile and walked to the side of the bed and put a hand on my head, briefly closing his eyes. I felt his magic sweep through me before he backed away, “You will need to remain here for around...” he hummed in thought for a moment, “two days or so before I'd allow you to get up and venture around the tower. However, I wish to know how you did that.” Tony threw his hands in the air and left mumbling about needing to complete a project. Bruce left the room saying he'd be back later after Loki shooed him out and took his place in a chair. I took a deep breath, “I'm what most people call a skinwalker, but not many know we exist...” 


	7. Painful History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, this entire chapter is a memory.

“Hey Sammy, the boss says we need to go do a patrol, bunch of campers tonight according to Ranger Wilkinson.” I glanced over and saw the shaggy brunette we called Jason. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and finished chewing my chicken dinner, “When are we heading out then?” I glanced at the clock, it was almost 7. Almost dark then. “He wants us out before dark.” I froze and slowly looked up, giving him a strong bitch-face. Jason laughed at me and took off his shirt before shifting into his Rottweiler form and took off through the dog door. I groaned and pushed my dinner away, knowing someone else would finish it before shifting into my German Shepherd form, leaving my pile of clothes beside Jason's before running out the door after him.

We walked along the edge of our smallish sized territory for hours. Chasing off the occasional curious hiker. It was long past dark by now and we started to rely on our noses to guide us. I led the way with Jason panting obnoxiously behind me. I internally rolled my eyes and kept walking stealthily down the slightly worn-out path. I stopped walking when the scent of many humans was on the path, Jason bumped into me, “What?” He huffed out looking around for a threat. “There's human scent entering pack territory.” I told him before running after it, I moved gracefully through the brush while Jason crashed noisily behind me. The scent led all the way back to the pack house. It looked vacant inside, but that didn't stop me from bolting through the dog door. Jason followed. I froze in the doorway, Jason nudged me aside with his muzzle and froze as well. There was obvious sign of struggle all over the kitchen and a few dead human corpses. I gave a silent whine and silently padded into the living-room with my tail and ears erect in caution. My ears flattened and I let out a sad whine as I smelt Skinwalker blood, and saw the bodies of our pack mates. I ran towards each of them sniffing each wound until I came to the same conclusion. Silver. Jason still lingered in the doorway looking at me hopefully, I shook my head and whined. I turned and darted upstairs, finally having noticed our pack alpha wasn't there. Jason followed close behind. I burst through the door to see our alpha, Aleece, sitting in her chair with a calm face, but her eyes screamed at me with mixed emotions. A man stood behind her with a silver knife held mere centimeters away from her throat. Guns cocked loudly behind the door and men stepped out from behind it, aiming at Jason and I. I looked to Aleece for direction, I'm sure Jason did the same. Her blonde hair covered half of her face, but her blue eyes looked at us sadly before she gave a slight nod. She grabbed the man's wrist and flipped him onto her desk, Jason and I attacked the other two men. I knocked the man closest to me onto his back and tore into him. It sounded like Jason was doing the same. A strangled noise came from Aleece's direction and my attention focused on her, the knife was jammed into her chest. Her jaw was slack in shock and she gasped when he twisted it with a sadistic grin on his face. The man I'd been attacking kicked me to the side and I slid into Aleece's desk. As I got back to my paws, I was kicked in the ribs, I felt multiple snap as I saw Aleece's killer move towards Jason. I painstakingly got up and jumped on the man before he could hurt Jason. He tossed me aside like I was nothing and stabbed my shoulder, I felt my flesh sizzle as I screeched. Allowing Jason to become distracted and they shot him in the neck. I wailed as he shifted back and fell. His naked body laying motionless and bleeding on the floor, my cry was cut off as I was muzzled. “Looks like I'll get to train my pet myself.” Was what Aleece's killer said as he collared me and dragged me out of the room. I went limp and allowed myself fall unconcious.


	8. Fooling the Unfoolable

After two days of rest and explaining how I'd ended up with HYDRA, Loki and Bruce deemed me able to get up and wander the tower. As long as I didn't exert myself to much, which meant that their team watched me like hawks and I was never in a room by myself. Unless it was the bathroom or my own room, and I wasn't allowed on the training floors or the labs.

I walked onto the common room floor with my blanket around my shoulders, it was empty. I knew it wouldn't be for long though. I pushed the love seat over to the window, which took up an entire wall. The window did, not the love seat. I sighed when I finally had it pressed up against the window, curling up in my blanket and looking down on the city. I heard two sets of footsteps coming from the elevator and into the room. I didn't look to see who it was, instead choosing to continue looking at the city. I heard the steps falter as they entered, “JARVIS?” I heard Clint ask. He sounded confused, “Miss Samantha moved the love seat, presumably to take a nap.” I could faintly hear Natasha's distinctly quiet steps start moving towards my resting place. I quickly curled up and feigned sleep. “She's asleep,” Natasha stated as she saw me. Clint's heavier steps moved beside her, “Should I put her in her room?” Clint asked quietly. I didn't hear Natasha reply, but I heard their steps walk away. They didn't leave the room, I guessed they sat on the couch. My assumption was proven correct when a click sounded and the TV turned on. I heard it click a few times before the voice of a popular nature documentary narrator started to speak about frogs in some rain forest. After a bit, I drifted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep unintentionally.

I woke up when I felt someone pick me up. I made a small groaning noise, but kept feigning sleep. “Careful Clint,” I heard Natasha hiss, Clint muttered sarcastic apologies to her as they walked. They stopped after around twenty steps, “Which floor Ms. Romanoff?” It was JARVIS, so we were probably in the elevator. “Sam's room please JARVIS,” Natasha answered smoothly, I heard the doors slide closed. I felt the elevator move up, Natasha and Clint were silent during the entire ride. It felt like Clint eventually leaned against the back elevator wall. After a few minutes, the elevator finally stopped and opened. I felt Clint push off the wall and start walking through what I supposed was my room, I didn't dare check. I heard a door creak open as Clint wobbled slightly. Clint stopped and I felt him gently lower me onto what I knew was my bed. I rolled onto my stomach, hearing Clint start to walk out of the room. “Thanks Clint,” I said in a clear, normal voice. He froze, “How long have you been awake?” I hummed pretending to think about it, “Since you picked me up.” I told him, still not opening my eyes. “God damnit,” I heard him say, I laughed as he left the room. Probably going to complain to Natasha and the rest of the team. I thought as I curled up in a ball and drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Samantha be paired with Bucky or Pietro?


	9. SHIELD Is Compromised? Let's Learn About Elements!

I stayed at the tower for weeks, building up my strength. Everyone was off doing their own thing, Natasha was with Steve in DC I think it was, Clint was out on a mission, Thor was in Asgard with Loki, and Bruce and Tony were in their lab. I still wasn't allowed in the lab without supervision, not including JARVIS. I stretched out on the common room floor's couch reading a book Bruce had loaned me. It was about elements on the periodic table. I was halfway through when the phone Tony had given me went off. I glanced at it, it was from Natasha, I put my finger in the book to hold my place and opened the message. It was a group message between all of the Avengers. It read, 'FURY DEAD, SHIELD COMPROMISED'. I got up quickly and darted to the lab, taking the book with me.

“Don't look at me! I didn't do it.” I heard Bruce say to Tony, who was holding an empty coffee mug upside down, obviously displeased with the nonexistent coffee. “Then who-oh hey Sammy, what are you doing in here?” Tony cut himself off. I held up my phone, “Did you get Nat's message?” Bruce picked up his phone to check it, Tony just took a few steps closer to mine. “Well shit.” Was the first thing Tony said, the first thing Bruce said was, “Oh fuck.” Tony darted over to his holographic computer thing, “J initiate all defenses and keep your focus on the firewall. And no SHIELD personnel enter this building unless they are in the Avengers. Tell Pepper to get back here ASAP.” I moved and stood behind Bruce, “Of course sir,” came from the ceiling. “The tower is on lock down as of now, no one will be getting in unless it's Pepp, Happy, or another Avenger. So what do you guys want to do now?” Tony asked turning to face us. “You seem... oddly calm about this Tony...” I said, he focused on me. “Well we're completely safe and Widow wants to keep us out of it, and I'm internally screaming. I would prefer to keep my mind off SHIELD being destroyed wouldn't you?” I made a 'fair-enough' face, “What am I going to do?” Tony shrugged, “You have a book, read I guess.” I looked at Tony unamused, “I've read this book four times already, and I've memorized all of the elements of the periodic table.” Bruce looked up at me, “I gave you that book yesterday...” I shrugged my shoulders, “And I'm almost done reading it for a fifth time.” I told him, being careful to keep my tone neutral. Tony looked at the thickness of the book, and then at Bruce, who did the same. “How fast do you read?” Bruce asked sounding curious and slightly amazed, the book had around five hundred pages of elements and facts, including strengths and weaknesses. I shrugged again, “I don't know?” I sounded confused. “Is the element I made in here?” Tony asked, taking and opening the book to skim the pages. I shook my head, “No, but I figured you could tell me about it if I wanted to know about it.” Tony closed the book and put it on a nearby table, “Do you?” I looked at him confused, so did Bruce, “Learn about the element.” He continued after taking in our facial expressions. I shrugged, “Yes,” I said with little thought. Bruce went back to his project, and I had a feeling I was going to know everything there was to know about Tony's element.


	10. The Creation of CAT

It took almost two hours for Tony to explain his element, vibranium. It was the strongest metal in the world, and Steve's shield was made of it. That confused me until Tony explained that his dad, Howard, discovered it first. Tony rediscovered it. Tony let me read over the files he and JARVIS made about it. I reread it all a few times, “Hey Sam?” Bruce asked, I looked up. Bruce was at a few tables away from me, reading a book. “Why did you suddenly want to read about elements anyway?” I blushed a light shade of pink, “I-uh, wanted to build a little robot like Tony.” I told them a little sheepishly. Bruce looked interested, so did Tony. “You want to build a robot? Like DUM-E?” I nodded, “But a lot smaller... Like this tall?” I held my hands about six inches apart, Tony thought for a moment. “We could do that. You want it to, do what exactly?” Tony asked, I shrugged, “I'm not sure what it would do. I haven't really thought about that part yet...” I told him truthfully. He shrugged, “That's fine, you can start with the body or the personality first.” I bit my lip, thinking for a moment before deciding, “Personality.” Tony clapped his hands, “Ok,” he guided me to one of his holographic computers, “So first you need to...”

It took me almost three days to make a personality I wanted for this robot. I decided to name it CAT, or Can't Actually Talk. Tony made fun of the name until I looked at DUM-E, “Don't make fun of my child.” He pointed at me with a blowtorch, I looked at the blowtorch warily. He noticed and put it down, “You know I wouldn't-” I cut him off, “I know. It's just... a habit.” He looked like he felt bad, Bruce walked in the lab holding a cup of coffee, he noticed us staring. He stopped mid sip, “What?” He sounded a little defensive. Tony and I blinked, “When did you leave?” I asked Bruce, he looked at the two of us with a raised eyebrow, “Guys, I left six hours ago...” Tony and I were confused, “Tony was talking to you like two hours ago though...” We both looked at Tony, “I came up with the solution myself.” He stated defensively, I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure Bruce did too. We all stood in awkward silence for at least five minutes, “I'm just gonna.. go over here...” I said moving to a box full of robotics, “Yeah, I'm just gonna-” Bruce cut himself off by pointing to where he usually works, “Yeah you... do that...” Was what Tony said. I picked up the box and went to where I had been working, “Well that was awkward.” Came from JARVIS, I saw Tony roll his eyes.

It took me almost two hours, but I finally decided what CAT's body was going to be. I decided it would be a fly, Tony said it would be difficult to make because of its size, but it was doable. I was excited to say nonetheless, “I'm gonna have to help you build it.” Tony told me, petting my head. I glared at him, “What?” he asked, like he didn't know. Bruce didn't even look up, “Don't pet Samantha Tony.” Tony looked at Bruce, I poked him in thd stomach when he did. “Hey!” Tony yelled swatting my hand away and covering his stomach with it, “Bruce make her stop,” Tony complained, I poked him again, “Mmm, no.” Was Bruce's reaction. “J make her stop.” JARVIS was silent for a moment, “May I suggest not antagonizing Ms. Samantha?” Tony squinted at the ceiling, “No, no you may not.” I poked Tony's nose, “May I suggest assisting Ms. Samantha in building her robot?” Tony swatted my hand again, “I like that suggestiom more J.” JARVIS dryly replied, “Glad I could be of service sir.” Tony and I started to work on CAT once more, Tony asking occasionally what I wanted CAT to be able to do.


	11. Steve's Smells Off

It took several days to build CAT's body, mainly because Bruce kept making us leave to eat, sleep, and shower. He even locked us out at one point. I managed to crawl in the vent once. Bruce put bars in the vent after I did that, Bruce scolded me after I did though. Tony patted me on the back, “It was worth a shot.” He had told me. That was two days before CAT was finished.

I pulled away from the microscope and put down the little pliers. I looked around the lab, Bruce wasn't here, surprisingly neither was Tony. “Guys?” I asked, no one responded, “JARVIS?” I asked after a few silent moments. “Yes Miss Samantha?” I relaxed, I hadn't realized I was tense. “Where's Tony?” It took him less than five seconds, “Mister Banner has taken Sir to the kitchen. Would you like me to tell them you request their presence?” I shifted my weight, “I was just going to ask Tony to look over CAT... It can wait.” I said, sitting back down on my stool. I looked back through the microscope, double checking everything. I pulled out my Starkphone, opening the app Tony made me for the cameras in CAT's eyes. I heard the door open, “Heya Sammy, J said you needed us?” I looked up, “Oh, I told JARVIS it could wait until you were done...” Tony waved his hand, “It wasn't important, whatchq got for me.” Tony said walking over, Bruce sighed and went to his table. I let Tony look through the microscope, “Nice Sammy, just needs wings. But other than that it's pretty much done but, how are you going to power it?” I looked at Tony a little hopeful, “I was thinking solar power wings maybe?” Tony looked at CAT through the microscope again, “Yeah we can do that, I'll make some okay?” I smiled at him and couldn't resist, I hugged him. It took him a second to return it, “Thank you Tony!” I felt him pat my back, “It's nothing kid,” I shook my head, “No it's not.” I saw Bruce writing something down in his notes with a smile on his face.

It only took Tony a few hours to finish up CAT's wings. Tony picked him up, “Hey Sam, put it in a window or something. The panels I put in take in more energy in a small amount of time.” I took CAT from Tony carefully, “Thank you Tony.” Before darting over to the window. “Sir, Captain Rogers is being transferred to the tower for medical treatment.” We all froze and looked up, “What happened to Steve?” I asked, getting off the table I was sitting on. “One of Director Fury's triskelons went down, the Captain was on board.” CAT took that moment to whir up, I looked over as CAT got onto his six legs. He made a chirping noise and flew towards me, “Hello CAT,” I said, momentarily distracted. I extended a finger and CAT landed, giving a little salute. I giggled at him, Tony was looking at me with a small smile, so was Bruce. “Captain Rogers has entered the tower.” CAT chirped and I darted over to the elevator and got in. Tony and Bruce weren't far behind me.

When the doors opened a few minutes later, I saw the lobby and Steve on a pair of crutches standing in front of the elevator. I launched myself forward and hugged him tightly, he did the best he could to return it. CAT chirped, “What was that?” Steve asked, sounding a little confused. “That would be CAT, Sammy's little robot. I felt CAT chirp and take flight, hovering in front of Steve. I took a breath and frowned, I put my nose to Steve's neck and took a deep inhale, “Uh, Sam what are you doing?” Tony asked, so did Steve. I pulled back and looked up at Steve, “You smell like someone I knew from HYDRA.”


	12. You Know Bucky?

Natasha seemed to materialize, so did some other guy, “What do you mean he smells like someone from HYDRA? How old is the scent?” I leaned up again and inhaled deeply, “About six hours.” The new man looked at Natasha, “He was asleep by himself then,” I looked at him, “Who're you?” Tony asked. “I'm Sam,” the stranger said. Tony shook his head, “No you're not.” The stranger raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” Tony pointed at me, “That's Sam.” Natasha, Bruce, and Steve seemed more worried about the HYDRA scent, “A walker never forgets another's scent. I'm sure,” Bruce decided to speak, “There are more walker's in HYDRA?” Sam looked confused and was about to speak, I didn't let him. “Only one, I was forced to turn him,” I said the last part hesitantly.“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Sam asked a little to loudly. A few heads turned, “We should talk about this in private.” Natasha said, dragging Sam in the elevator. I let Steve enter before I did. CAT chirped from my shoulder and flew over to Nat, “So I tell you guys SHIELD's compromised and you build a fly?” she asked as CAT landed on her arm, I got a little defensive, “I built him, mostly.” I said at the same time Tony said, “What else were we supposed to do?” Bruce waited a few seconds, “That was all them, I watched.” The doors opened revealing the lab, I walked over to my table, “So what do you know about the walker that watches Steve while he sleeps apparently?” Tony asked going to his table, I thought back for a moment as Steve, Sam, and Nat went to my table. CAT landed on the table, “He doesn't really get a say in anything. I've only heard him speak a few times, but I've heard multiple people call him the fist of HYDRA.” Nat gave Steve a look as DUM-E scooted some stools over. The three sat, “He had brown hair and his eyes looked gray most of the time, he's about six foot and well muscled. He was pretty blank faced most of the time. Oh, and he had a metal arm.” When he was sure I was done talking, Steve asked, “Did he ever give you his name?” I shook my head, “He said he didn't have one, but after I bit him he was unsure about it.” Sam still looked completely and utterly confused, “Why did you bite him?” Sam asked, I looked at Nat, “He's clean,” was all she had to say. “I am what you would call a skinwalker. No on really knows that we exsist though, so keep it to yourself.” I told him, pointing with a screwdriver. I bit my lip and thought for a moment, “Hey Steve,” he looked up at me, “If you want me to, I can go find him. I would have to go on my own though.” Steve looked conflicted, “You don't have to decide now, heal first and then think about it.” He nodded his head, so I switched topics. “Tony I want to build more robots.” Bruce looked at Tony, “Look at what you've done,” he said. Tony only smirked, “She's a Science Bro now.” was all Tony said while bringing me a box of robotics parts. I dug through the parts, “I want to make this one fly too,” I said, Tony rolled over on his wheeled stool. “So you're going to need to get these...”

I looked between Samantha and Tony as they started rattling off in Tony's version of English. I got up, so did Natasha and Sam. Samantha watched as we got in the elevator, when the doors closed Natasha looked at me. “Do you think we should send her on her own?” I leaned slightly against the elevator walls, “I don't know.” Was all I said, Sam looked incredulous, “You can't seriously be thinking about sending that girl after Barnes.” I gave Sam a small glare, “I'll think about it.”


	13. Steve's Decision

It took Steve almost a month and a half to make his decision. “Do you really think you're going to be able to find him?” Steve asked as I checked over the cameras of the three, almost identical robots. Three large eagles, they were big, and strong enough to carry one of Tony's suits. I nodded, “I would need to find his scent, which will take a while, but I believe I can do it. Do you have any leads?” Steve took out a newspaper clipping from a few days ago, it was in a different language. “A man was seen dragging three people out of a fire. One of them swears he held a four hundred pound beam over his head to let two others escape.” I looked at the picture of a flaming building with billowing smoke coming from it. “Where is it?” I asked, turning off the Stark phone and checked over Thorondor's disguise of feathers. “Near Drica,” Steve said, putting down the report. I froze, “Do you think-?” Steve finished my sentence, “That he was looking for you?” I nodded, “They kept me at the same base the entire time I was there...” I told him, Tony butted into the conversation from across the room, “So he's looking for you? Why?” I thought for a moment, I was confused until-of course. “He's looking for a pack mate, skin-walkers aren't meant to be alone.” I told them standing up. CAT chirped as he landed on my shoulder, Thorondor, Landroval, and Gwaihir lifted their heads. “When are you planning on heading out?” I ran a hand through my hair, “I'm heading out now. Gwaihir can fly me there, Thorondor, CAT, and Landroval are coming with me.” Steve glanced at the robotic eagles, “Aren't they a little... obvious?” I looked at them and as if on command, they switched over to disguised form. The three shrank, folding in on themselves to form a regular sized eagle. “You were saying?” I asked Steve leaning against my table. “When are you leaving?” Tony asked, I looked over at him, “Now if that's okay with everyone. I'll have to go under radio silence though.” Steve looked confused, “Why?” I looked back at him, “It'll be easier for him to trust me, and I won't be rushed that way.” He looked slightly crestfallen, “I'll be back before you know it.” I told them, giving each of them a hug before walking to the door with my robotic creatures with me.

When I got to the roof two of my eagles shrank Gwaihir did not. CAT rested inside Gwaihir's storage compartment while I shifted. I stretched my legs before walking over to Gwaihir. I heard the door open behind me, I turned my head. It was Natasha. I turned around and padded over to her. She kneeled down, “Be careful Sam, don't underestimate him.” I nodded my head, she pet my head and stood. I walked over to Gwaihir and nodded. Gwaihir hopped off the buildng and soared in the air. He turned and flew over the roof, picking me up as he did so. Thorondor and Landroval followed.


	14. Back In Drica

The flight took a lot longer than anticipated, well it felt like it anyway. As soon as I saw land, I got Gwaihir to drop me off a few miles in and go hide. CAT hid in my fur in case I needed an emergency escape. CAT could call for my eagles. I padded and sniffed around the dock looking area. A man noticed me and whistled at me, I looked over at him. “Hey there, you look a little far from home.” The man said as he started to slowly approach me. I flattened my ears at him, CAT chirped quietly. I barked a signal to CAT and took off in the other direction. I heard the man call after me, Gwaihir picked me up when I'd gotten into a hidden area and we took off again.

The next time we landed, we were close to Drica. I got Gwaihir to put me down near a town before he and the others hid. CAT, once again, tagged along with me. I padded through the town quietly, making sure to draw no attention to myself. I panted as I exited town and started running toward where the old base was. I could smell it miles away from where it was. I sniffed around when I got there, his scent was faint, but it was there. It led me to the old training room. The scent in here was more recent, a few days at most. I growled in frustration, CAT chirped questioningly. I ignored it and started out of the building to follow his scent. Hopefully he didn't find a way to get on a plane. I ran after the scent, my eagles joined me not long after. They flew from tree to tree to keep up since they didn't have a very long distance tracking system, so they kept a little distance. I was sure of one thing though, whenever I found him, I was going to be super fit. I ran through the forest, after the scent for a few miles before I found tracks in the snow. They were dog tracks. I sniffed at the tracks, they were fresher. I tossed my head back and howled loudly, if he was in the area, he'd hear it. I heard a gruffer howl distantly. I took off in that direction, I could hear the three eagles fluttering distantly. I slowed to a trot, panting heavily. I looked around the forest, it was quiet here. I barked once, I heard a growl in reply. I wagged my tail as a large, black Alaskan Malamute came into view.


	15. Found Bucky

The big malamute sniffed at me when he got within a few feet of me, he looked wary as he looked around. He probably thought I wasn't alone, he was right though. I did have my robots with me. I sat down on the cold ground and looked up at him, "Who's with you?" he growled. I turned my head and looked at my eagles, he followed my gaze. I heard him move and when I turned again he'd taken a few steps back. I whined and got up, "I made them, they don't do anything I don't tell them to do. I'm free from HYDRA," I tried to assure him. He still looked wary, but edged closer, "Who freed you?" he asked, still suspicious. "Steve," I told him, wagging my tail. He froze for a moment, "Steve," he sounded the name out slowly. I nodded my head, he looked around again. "Is he here with you?" he asked, still suspicious. I shook my head, "No, he's still in America. He asked me to find you because you were looking for me," I told him. I sat down again, "You were looking for me, weren't you?" I asked. He nodded his head slightly, "You weren't there." I yawned widely, "I was healing with Steve and his friends," I told him. He seemed to finally decide it was safe, seeing as he'd relaxed and took a few steps forward. "When was the last time you slept?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I couldn't really sleep with being carried by Gwaihir, I'd flown with them for a few days. That run over here didn't help much either. "Few days," I told him, he growled in response. "You need to sleep," he scolded lightly. He walked back over to me, "I have a safe house," he told me before he started walking. I got up and followed him, pushing through the snow. I could hear my eagles as they followed us through the trees in their smaller form. CAT was still buried in my fur.

It took about thirty minutes, but we eventually came upon a rock. Bucky walked around it and started to dig in the snow. When he'd moved enough snow, a small hole was revealed. He slipped through the hole that led beneath the rock, I followed suit, it didn't have much room. But there was enough room for both of us. The floor was dirt though, hard dirt. I crawled around Bucky and laid in the back of the little cave. He laid in front of me to block off the entrance, "Go to sleep," he told me as he laid his head on his paws. He didn't need to tell me, I was already doing the same. I drifted off to sleep not long after CAT flew out to charge up.


	16. Decisions, Decisions

I have no idea how long I'd been sleeping, but it was still daylight outside when I woke up. Bucky was asleep though, so I assumed it had been awhile. I lifted my head, he woke up as soon as I did so. "Finally awake?" he asked as he raised his head. I stretched as much as I could with the little space. "'Finally'?" I asked as I stood. "You went to sleep yesterday," he told me as he stood as well. I flattened my ears, "Oh..." was all I had to say. My stomach growled, Bucky's ear twitched in my direction. "There's a town nearby, I'll show you," he told me as he slipped out of the small cave, I followed suit.

Bucky led me towards a poor looking town, he guided me through the twisting streets. A lot of the townsfolk started talking and pointing at the two of use as soon as we appeared. Bucky eventually slowed in front of a temple-like building. It looked a lot nicer than the rest of the buildings in the town. Bucky trotted up the steps and through the doorway, I stopped in the doorway and looked in. Bucky was waiting for me halfway to a pedestal near the front. "You coming?" Bucky questioned as I stared, I shook my head before trotting over to him. There was a man, a priest I assume, who came from a doorway in the back of the church. He noticed Bucky and I almost instantly, "Ty snova malen'kiy volk?" I didn't really understand what he said, but walked over to Bucky's side nonetheless. "Ty privel devushka?" the old priest asked again before waving the two of us over. "Priyekhat'," he told us as he walked back through the doorway he'd come from. Bucky trotted after him, so I followed him. The old man led us to a kitchen, where he fixed two bowls of stew that had been sitting on the stove. He put the two bowls onto the floor, Bucky started eating out of one. "Eto prosto tushenoye mysao," the man told me, Bucky looked at me, stew dripping from his muzzle. "He said it's just stew," before going back to his food. I hesitantly made my way over and ate with him, much to the old man's delight.


	17. The Talk

After we ate, Bucky and I headed back to the forest we'd come from. It was silent until we were about five minutes into our walk through the forest, "Why did you come here?" Bucky asked. I looked over at him, "To find you, I told you this." He stopped, "You know that's not what I meant," he told me. I stopped and turned around to face him, "We aren't meant to be alone. You feel it don't you? That itch under your skin?" Bucky stared at me for a few moments before giving a hesitant nod. "That's your instincts, the longer you ignore them the worse it will be when you cave in to them," I told him before turning back to continue walking. I heard his heavy steps trot after me, "What happens when you cave?" he questioned as he slowed to a walk beside me. "You go feral, bite those around you to appease the itch and make your own pack." I'd seen it before, it hadn't gone well. His ears flattened, he didn't seem to know what to say. I glanced up at the sky as snow started to fall, he followed my gaze. "Let's get back, your fur isn't ready for the storm," Bucky told me as he trotted past me, the rock wasn't far. I rolled my eyes before trotting after him, trying to step in his prints. I got to the rock as Bucky was digging away some of the snow that was in the doorway. Bucky backed away as I trotted over, revealing a decent sized doorway for us to squeeze through. I crawled back under it and moved to where I'd slept a few hours previous, Bucky followed shortly after and laid between me and the entryway. I could hear the wind picking up outside, CAT flew under the rock buzzing. It was a good thing I put a heating system in my eagles... Bucky stared as CAT buried herself into the fur of my neck, "What is that?" he asked, leaning forward to nose at CAT. "It's a robotic fly, I made it," I told him proudly. He moved his head back to stare at her, "You made it?" he questioned. I nodded my head as I laid down and crossed my paws, "She was the first robot I made, the eagles were next." He nodded and glanced behind him, the snow was falling harder. "It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while."


End file.
